Обновления
Stardew Valley была выпущена 26 февраля 2016 года для Windows PC после почти четырех лет закрытой разработки. Совместимость с Mac OSX и Linux была добавлена в бесплатное обновление 29 июля 2016 года. 1.2.33 10 июля 2017: Вышло небольшое исправление Stardew valley 1.2.33 ; Изменения :* Исправление для Linux и сборки OSX, распространяемых с помощью встроенного контента в MonoGame, вместо встроенного контента XNA (что затрудняло работу моддинга). 1.2.32 10 июля 2017: Вышло небольшое исправление Stardew Valley 1.2.32 ; Исправление ошибок :* Была исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у некоторых пользователей Linux не обновлялась игра в Steam. :* Исправлено сохранение файлов, которые могут быть перезаписаны, если вы начинаете новый файл после выхода на начальный экран. 1.2.31 7 июля 2017: Вышло небольшое исправление Stardew Valley 1.2.31 ; Изменения :* Головные уборы теперь имеют описание. ; Исправление ошибок :* Исправлены сбои при использовании игровых автоматов. :* Исправлены некоторые потенциальные источники потребления памяти. :* Исправлениы некоторые опции в диалоге, которые нельзя было использовать с контроллером. ; Исправление локализации * Исправлено сообщение «Загрузка ...» на экранах загрузки, некорректно упакованных на некоторых языках. :* Английский: исправлены ошибки в письме о празднике Луау. :* Португальский: исправлены ошибки в диалоге с Линусом, в случае отсутствия сердец. :* Португальский: исправлен заголовок "Повышения уровня". :* Русский: добавлено больше места для текста "Одиночная" на стартовой странице. 1.2.30 12 мая 2017: Обновление Stardew Valley 1.2.30 ; Изменения :* Оконный режим разделяется между всеми файлами сохранения. ; Исправление ошибок :* Исправлен сбой, когда игра переключается в оконный режим при загрузке сохранения. 1.2.29 2 мая 2017: Обновление Stardew Valley 1.2.29 (версии 1.2.27-1.2.28 были отправлены только на бета-канал Steam и включены в 1.2.29.) ; Исправление ошибок :* Исправлен сбой при загрузке сохранений. :* Исправлен вылет при переходе в полноэкранный режим. :* Исправлен сбой при сохранении из-за квеста убийцы монстров. 1.2.26 24 апреля 2017: Вышло обновление Stardew Valley 1.2.26 с поддержкой игры на 6 новых языках (бета-версии были отправлены на бета-канал Steam начиная с 07 февраля 2017 года.) ; Изменения :* Перевод на германский, испанский, бразильский и португальский, русский, японский и упрощённый китайский. :* При использовании контроллера, курсор будет переключаться между кнопками меню по умолчанию. Если вы отключите это, курсор вместо этого ускорится во время перемещения. :* При использовании контроллера, нажатие кнопки «Назад» пропускает события, которые можно пропускать. :* Раздел Выход вернулся. ; Исправление ошибок :* Исправлено освещение шейдеров, не охватывающих весь экран на Mac и Linux. :* Переключение с «Оконный режим без рамки» на «Полноэкранный» теперь должно идти прямо на полноэкранный режим, а не в оконный режим. :* На обоях и полах больше нет индикатора размещения фрагментов, показывающего случайный объект. :* Повышенна стабильность кода preference-saving. Это должно исправить редкие сбои, которые требуют от игрока удаления startup_preferences. :* Исправлен вылет, который мог произойти, когда свинья пытается создать трюфель, но для него нет места. :* Исправлено несколько редких сбоев, которые могли произойти в любой момент игры. :* Исправлена опечатка слова «pronounce» в брачном событии. :* Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не получал рецепт для файлов cookie, если они пропускают событие Эвелин. :* Уровень земледелия влияет на урожайность до уровня 10. В приведенном выше списке показаны изменения по сравнению с предыдущим стабильным выпуском 1.11. Вот изменения в отдельных бета-версиях: ; 1.2.26 :* Элементы управления левым / правым геймпадом можно использовать для перемещения выбора цвета (использование триггеров для этого было неинтуитивным) :* Исправлены определенные предметы (например, тюльпан и синий джаз), которые были подсчитаны с помощью разворота шрифта. :* Исправлено нехватка места для информации об энергии по определенным предметам, включая Sweet Pea. :* Аудио уже загружено ранее при инициализации, что может привести к некоторым сбоям при запуске. ; 1.2.25 бета :* Исправлена неполадка в структуре каталогов приложений Mac OS X, вызывающая сбои при запуске. :* Отменили изменение порядка инициализации Steam SDK и загрузки звука, что, как полагают, привело к увеличению числа сбоев при запуске для некоторых игроков. ; 1.2.21–24 бета (1.2.21–23 не выпускались отдельно) :* Исправление быстрых элементов меню, нарушающих меню отображения гранжа. :* Исправлено несколько незначительных проблем в меню магазина. :* Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не получал рецепт для файлов cookie, если они пропускают событие Эвелин. :* Исправлена опечатка слова «произнести» при женидьбе. :* Повышенная стабильность кода сохранения. Это должно устранить редкие сбои, требующие от игрока удаления startup_preferences. :* Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, когда свинья пытается произвести трюфель, но нет места для этого. :* Исправлено несколько редких сбоев, которые могли произойти в любое время во время игры. ; 1.2.19–20 бета (1.2.19 не выпускалась отдельно) :* Исправлено еще несколько ситуаций, когда курсор отображался без необходимости при использовании геймпада. :* Сделаны ссылки в меню, которые можно выбрать с помощью геймпада. :* Исправлено меню, не позволяющее курсору перемещаться вверх по сетке инвентаря. :* Кнопка события пропуска не отображается, если вы используете геймпад (используйте кнопку «Назад», чтобы пропустить) :* Несколько исправлений китайского перевода. ; 1.2.18 бета :* Исправлена проблема, когда, если вы использовали геймпад и использовали выход на загрузочный экран, курсор мог застрять вне экрана. :* Добавлены переводы для нового варианта «использование меню в стиле геймпада». ; 1.2.17 бета :* ~7000 символов добавлены в китайские шрифты. Они не нужны для текста в самой игре, но, как ожидается, будут относительно распространены при вводе текста (например, в именах, которые вы даете фермеру, ферме, животным и т. д.), :* Переход от «Windowed Borderless» к «Fullscreen» теперь должен перейти прямо в полноэкранный режим вместо Windowed. :* Обои и этажи больше не имеют индикатора размещения плитки, показывающего случайный объект. ; 1.2.16 бета :* Некоторые исправления в переводе немецкого и китайского языков. :* Сделана кнопка «Назад» на экране загрузки игры, доступная с новой функциональностью курсора для игрового манипулятора. :* Исправлена незначительная графическая проблема в Backwoods. ; 1.2.15 бета :* Больше исправлений в переводе. :* Ещё несколько атрибутов были добавлены в поле "About". :* Исправлена проблема, вызывающая диалог, скрывающийся курсором (при игре с геймпадом). ; 1.2.14 бета :* Больше исправлений в переводе. :* Исправлена проблема с дублирующимся инструментом при использовании геймпада для апгрейда инструмента у Клинта. :* Исправлен невидимый курсор мыши во время некоторых диалогов. :* Исправлены недостатки ядовитых продуктов. ; 1.2.13 бета * Исправления в переводе. :* Улучшенный текст на кнопках главного меню для немецкого, испанского и португальского языков. :* Фиксированная кнопка пропуска события не может быть нажата (если вы увеличили / уменьшили масштаб) :* Исправлена проблема, при которой дата была временно утеряна при сохранении (если вы увеличили / уменьшили масштаб) :* Небольшие внутренние изменения для Pathoschild, чтобы помочь с SMAPI. ; 1.2.12 бета :* Уровень земледелия теперь влияет на урожайность сельскохозяйственных культур до уровня 10. :* Многие исправления перевода во всех языках. ; 1.2.11 бета :* Исправлена проблема с нажатием клавиши «e» из меню. :* Некоторые исправления в переводе на немецкий язык. :* Исправлены ошибки в тексте. :* Исправлена ошибка в "Гильдии приключений", требующей каменных крабов вместо слизней. ; 1.2.10 бета :* Исправлены пустые подсказки в меню покупки животных. :* Исправлен сбой при покупке животного. :* Потенциальное исправление сбоя, сообщенного одним пользователем при загрузке файла сохранения, так как игра переключилась в полноэкранный режим. :* Исправлена проблема с потоками, которая была причиной: :** "Пробуждение"в доме между входом и сбережением. :** Вероятно, одна или две проблемы при сне / сохранении, о которых сообщили люди. :* Изменения в управлении геймпада: :** Курсор мыши заменен перчаткой при использовании новой опции быстрого управления. :** Ввод текста больше не перемещает курсор между виджетами в меню настройки персонажа. :** Нажатие кнопки «Назад» организует ваш инвентарь в меню и в сундуках. :** Нажатие кнопки «Назад» пропускает события. :** Нажатие X, чтобы вынуть предмет из сундука, больше не будет перемещать курсор к первому элементу. ; 1.2.9 бета :* Добавлены новые переводы (исправление сообщения «Поиск сохраненных игр» в меню загрузки на английском языке) :* Новые улучшения управления геймпада Eric, которые делают курсор привязкой между кнопками и другими интерактивными компонентами. ; 1.2.8 бета :* Исправлена недостающая граница вокруг отсчетов элементов, нарисованных на подсказках рецептов. :* Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда возникала и которая зависела от ваших уровней дружбы с NPC. :* Исправлена ошибка во время события с 10 сердцами у Мару. :* На титульном экране мини-игры Король Прерий больше не требуется нажатия кнопки. :* Различные внутренние изменения. ; 1.2.7 бета :* Исправлены русские шрифты. ; 1.2.6 бета :* Обновлены русские шрифты для удобочитаемости (спасибо за отзывы, это было действительно полезно) :* Исправлены знаки «+» плюс, появляющиеся в шрифтах в виде смайликов :* Уменьшение размера текста в некоторых местах, чтобы избежать нехватки места. :* На китайском титульном экране есть «Долина Стардью», написанная на упрощенном китайском языке. :* Некоторые исправления в русском переводе. ; 1.2.5 бета :* Исправлена ошибка с неправильным текстом на рекламном щите «помогите найти» :* Исправление для страниц, которые не могут быть закрыты с помощью кнопки закрытия. :* Исправлена ошибка, когда сердце персонажа не показывалось на некоторых языках. :* Некоторые незначительные исправления перевода на португальском и испанском языках. :* Новые шрифты для испанского, немецкого, португальского и русского языков (Эрик добавил персонажей, которые нам нужны для его шрифта). Несколько примечаний: :** Пожалуйста, предоставьте отзыв о удобочитаемости! :** Плюс ('+') теперь появляются как смайлики. Мы знаем об этом и исправляем его. :** Мы заметили, что интерфейс перекрывает пользовательский интерфейс и заканчивается в нескольких местах на немецком и русском языках. Мы работаем над этим, но, пожалуйста, сообщите нам, где вы это видите. ; 1.2.4 бета :* У NPC на португальском языке теперь есть те же имена, что и на английском языке. Пожалуйста, будьте внимательны в поиске неправильного имени в диалоге, пользовательском интерфейсе и т. д. ; 1.2.3 бета :* Исправлено расположение иконок день\время\деньги и значка баффа. :* Потенциальное исправление ошибки в интерфейсе магазина. ; 1.2.2 бета ;*'Кнопки масштабирования теперь работают.' ;*'Главное меню больше не перепутано после изменения масштаба и с помощью «Выход из заголовка».' ;*'Исправлена проблема, из-за которой музыка воспроизводилась в главном меню, даже при отключении после выхода из заголовка.' ;*'Исправлено. Отсутствие текста «Загрузка ...» на некоторых языках.' ;*'Исправлено освещение. Shader не закрывает экран на Mac и Linux.' ; 1.2.1 бета :* Исправлены некоторые экземпляры текста на английском языке вместо переведенного текста :* Исправлена ошибка, при которой файлы сохранения не загружались, если язык вашей системы был настроен на нечто, отличное от английского (это может также привести к некоторым сбоям) Обновление 1.2 24 апреля 2017 *Перевод на немецкий, испанский, бразильский португальский, русский, японский и упрощенный китайский языки. *При использовании контроллера курсор будет переключаться между кнопками меню по умолчанию. Если вы отключите это, курсор будет ускоряться при перемещении. *При использовании контроллера нажатие кнопки «Назад» пропускает события, которые можно пропускать. Вернулся выход из Title. Исправление ошибок *Исправлено освещение шейдеров, не охватывающих весь экран на Mac и Linux. *Переключение с «Оконный режим без рамки» на «Полноэкранный» теперь должно идти прямо на полноэкранный режим, а не в оконный режим. *На обоях и полах больше нет индикатора размещения фрагментов, показывающего случайный объект. *Повышенна стабильность кода preference-saving. Это должно исправить редкие сбои, которые требуют от игрока удаления startup_preferences. *Исправлен вылет, который мог произойти, когда свинья пытается создать трюфель, но для него нет места. *Исправлено несколько редких сбоев, которые могли произойти в любой момент игры. *Исправлена опечатка слова «pronounce» в брачном событии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не получал рецепт для файлов cookie, если они пропускают событие Эвелин. *Уровень земледелия влияет на урожайность до уровня 10. 1.2 Beta изменения4 *7 февраля 2017 года в отдел Steam было объявлено о включении в игру шести новых языков. Он был протестирован публичной бета-версией для ошибок и проблем с переводом до полной версии 24 апреля 2017 года. (Прочтите сообщение блога разработчика для получения полной информации) v1.2.26 изменения *Элементы управления левым / правым геймпадом можно использовать для перемещения выбора цвета (использование триггеров для этого было неинтуитивным) *Исправлены определенные предметы (например, тюльпан и синий джаз), которые были подсчитаны с помощью разворота шрифта. *Исправлено нехватка места для информации об энергии по определенным предметам, включая Sweet Pea. *Аудио уже загружено ранее при инициализации, что может привести к некоторым сбоям при запуске. v1.2.25 изменения *Исправлена неполадка в структуре каталогов приложений Mac OS X, вызывающая сбои при запуске. *Отменили изменение порядка инициализации Steam SDK и загрузки звука, что, как полагают, привело к увеличению числа сбоев при запуске для некоторых игроков. v1.2.24 changes (since v1.2.20) *Исправление быстрых элементов меню, нарушающих меню отображения гранжа. *Исправлено несколько незначительных проблем в меню магазина. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не получал рецепт для файлов cookie, если они пропускают событие Эвелин. *Исправлена опечатка слова «произнести» при женидьбе. *Повышенная стабильность кода сохранения. Это должно устранить редкие сбои, требующие от игрока удаления startup_preferences. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, когда свинья пытается произвести трюфель, но нет места для этого. *Исправлено несколько редких сбоев, которые могли произойти в любое время во время игры. v1.2.20 changes (since v1.2.18) *Исправлено еще несколько ситуаций, когда курсор отображался без необходимости при использовании геймпада. *Сделаны ссылки в меню, которые можно выбрать с помощью геймпада. *Исправлено меню, не позволяющее курсору перемещаться вверх по сетке инвентаря. *Кнопка события пропуска не отображается, если вы используете геймпад (используйте кнопку «Назад», чтобы пропустить) *Несколько исправлений китайского перевода. v1.2.18 изменения *Исправлена проблема, когда, если вы использовали геймпад и использовали выход на загрузочный экран, курсор мог застрять вне экрана. *Добавлены переводы для нового варианта «использование меню в стиле геймпада». v1.2.17 изменения *~7000 символов добавлены в китайские шрифты. Они не нужны для текста в самой игре, но, как ожидается, будут относительно распространены при вводе текста (например, в именах, которые вы даете фермеру, ферме, животным и т. д.), *Переход от «Windowed Borderless» к «Fullscreen» теперь должен перейти прямо в полноэкранный режим вместо Windowed. *Обои и этажи больше не имеют индикатора размещения плитки, показывающего случайный объект. v1.2.16 изменения *Некоторые исправления в переводе немецкого и китайского языков. *Сделана кнопка «Назад» на экране загрузки игры, доступная с новой функциональностью курсора для игрового манипулятора. *Исправлена незначительная графическая проблема в Backwoods. 1.2.15 изменения *Больше исправлений в переводе. *Ещё несколько атрибутов были добавлены в поле "About". *Исправлена проблема, вызывающая диалог, скрывающийся курсором (при игре с геймпадом). 1.2.14 изменения *More translation fixes *Fixed duplicate tool issue when using a gamepad to buy a tool upgrade from Clint *Fixed invisible mouse cursor during some dialogs *Fixed missing poisonous food tooltips 1.2.13 изменения *Исправления в переводе. **Улучшенный текст на кнопках главного меню для немецкого, испанского и португальского языков. **Фиксированная кнопка пропуска события не может быть нажата (если вы увеличили / уменьшили масштаб) **Исправлена проблема, при которой дата была временно утеряна при сохранении (если вы увеличили / уменьшили масштаб) **Небольшие внутренние изменения для Pathoschild, чтобы помочь с SMAPI. 1.2.12 изменения *Уровень земледелия теперь влияет на урожайность сельскохозяйственных культур до уровня 10. *Многие исправления перевода во всех языках. 1.2.11 изменения *Исправлена проблема с нажатием клавиши «e» из меню. *Некоторые исправления в переводе на немецкий язык. *Исправлены ошибки в тексте. *Исправлена ошибка в "Гильдии приключений", требующей каменных крабов вместо слизней. 1.2.10 изменения **Исправлены пустые подсказки в меню покупки животных. **Исправлен сбой при покупке животного. **Потенциальное исправление сбоя, сообщенного одним пользователем при загрузке файла сохранения, так как игра переключилась в полноэкранный режим. **Исправлена проблема с потоками, которая была причиной: ***"Пробуждение"в доме между входом и сбережением. ***Вероятно, одна или две проблемы при сне / сохранении, о которых сообщили люди. **Изменения в управлении геймпада: ***Курсор мыши заменен перчаткой при использовании новой опции быстрого управления. ***Ввод текста больше не перемещает курсор между виджетами в меню настройки персонажа. ***Нажатие кнопки «Назад» организует ваш инвентарь в меню и в сундуках. ***Нажатие кнопки «Назад» пропускает события. ***Нажатие X, чтобы вынуть предмет из сундука, больше не будет перемещать курсор к первому элементу. 1.2.9 изменения *Добавлены новые переводы (исправление сообщения «Поиск сохраненных игр» в меню загрузки на английском языке) *Новые улучшения управления геймпада Eric, которые делают курсор привязкой между кнопками и другими интерактивными компонентами. 1.2.8 изменения *Исправлена недостающая граница вокруг отсчетов элементов, нарисованных на подсказках рецептов. *Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда возникала и которая зависела от ваших уровней дружбы с NPC. *Исправлена ошибка во время события с 10 сердцами у Мару. *На титульном экране мини-игры Король Прерий больше не требуется нажатия кнопки. *Различные внутренние изменения. 1.2.7 изменения *Исправлены русские шрифты. 1.2.6 изменения *Обновлены русские шрифты для удобочитаемости (спасибо за отзывы, это было действительно полезно) *Исправлены знаки «+» плюс, появляющиеся в шрифтах в виде смайликов *Уменьшение размера текста в некоторых местах, чтобы избежать нехватки места. *На китайском титульном экране есть «Долина Стардью», написанная на упрощенном китайском языке. *Некоторые исправления в русском переводе. 1.2.5 изменения *Исправлена ошибка с неправильным текстом на рекламном щите «помогите найти» *Исправление для страниц, которые не могут быть закрыты с помощью кнопки закрытия. *Исправлена ошибка, когда сердце персонажа не показывалось на некоторых языках. *Некоторые незначительные исправления перевода на португальском и испанском языках. *Новые шрифты для испанского, немецкого, португальского и русского языков (Эрик добавил персонажей, которые нам нужны для его шрифта). Несколько примечаний: **Пожалуйста, предоставьте отзыв о удобочитаемости! **Плюс ('+') теперь появляются как смайлики. Мы знаем об этом и исправляем его. **Мы заметили, что интерфейс перекрывает пользовательский интерфейс и заканчивается в нескольких местах на немецком и русском языках. Мы работаем над этим, но, пожалуйста, сообщите нам, где вы это видите. 1.2.4 изменения *У NPC на португальском языке теперь есть те же имена, что и на английском языке. Пожалуйста, будьте внимательны в поиске неправильного имени в диалоге, пользовательском интерфейсе и т. д. 1.2.3 изменения *Исправлено расположение иконок день\время\деньги и значка баффа. *Потенциальное исправление ошибки в интерфейсе магазина. 1.2.2 Изменения *Кнопки масштабирования теперь работают. *Главное меню больше не перепутано после изменения масштаба и с помощью «Выход из заголовка». *Исправлена проблема, из-за которой музыка воспроизводилась в главном меню, даже при отключении после выхода из заголовка. *Исправлено. Отсутствие текста «Загрузка ...» на некоторых языках. *Исправлено освещение. Shader не закрывает экран на Mac и Linux. 1.2.1 Изменения * Исправлены некоторые экземпляры текста на английском языке вместо переведенного текста * Исправлена ошибка, при которой файлы сохранения не загружались, если язык вашей системы был настроен на нечто, отличное от английского (это может также привести к некоторым сбоям) Обновление 1.11 06 октября 2016 Изменения: *Возможности размещения фермерских зданий увеличено, теперь доступна и зона травы. *Все новые карты предоставляют возможности рыбалки, но преимущество остается за Речной Фермой. *Речная Ферма имеет потенциал генерации точек "плещущейся рыбы" и "промывки руды". *В Речной и Лесной Фермах некоторые кусты могут быть разрушены прокачанным топором. *Зоны раскопок теперь появляются и на Ферме,но с меньшей частотой чем в остальных местах. Карьер Фермы на Холме также имеет шанс их генерации. *Увеличены цены Яиц Слизней (зеленые 1000g, синие 1750g, красные 2500g, фиолетовые 5000g). *Размещение Злой Статуи в тюрьме слизней предотвращает проклятье ведьмы.. *Логово Жука Мутанта восстанавливается немного ежедневно. *В Лесной Ферме предметы собирательства имеют вероятность появления на любой травяной поверхности, не только на западе. Исправление ошибок *Цена Галактического Кинжала изменена на 35,000 (была 350,000) *Описание Ремесленной Способности(Artisan Perk) обновлено для отражения действующего бонуса(сейчас составляет 40%, но описание до сих пор говорит 50%) *Сорняки в Логове Жука мутанта больше не изменяются в зависимости от сезона и больше не превращаются в батарейки зимой. *Монстры в Логове Жука Мутанта теперь всегда будут мутантами... а не вернуться к стандартному состояние личика/муха после сохранения и перезагрузки. *Метеориты больше не могут приземлятся на вершину пеньков и булыжников. *Вы можете вновь размещать здания в маленькие заштрихованные полосы прямо под скалами. *Исправлена ошибка которая могла возникать при сохранениях после просмотра катсцены улучшения города при игре на Пустынной Ферме. *Фураж больше не генерируется под пеньками. *Весенний лук(Spring Onion) и сезонные ягоды могут быть иридиевого качества при наличии Способности Ботаника. *Трюфели больше не должны генерироваться в воде *Домашние животные больше не смогут спуститься с лестницы в пустоту. *Босс Грабитель в Короле Прерий будет перемещен обратно на центр карты если он удалится слишком сильно от экрана в любом направлении. *Животные в курятнике теперь действительно могут производить более качественную продукцию, как и должны. *Больше нельзя наполнить лейку в колодце который строится. *Теперь и на добычу ягодных кустов распространяется Способность Ботаника. *Предметы фуража не должны больше генерироваться в недоступных местах. *При достижении 5-ого или 10-ого уровня навыка, если персонаж ещё не спал, новая профессия больше не будет указана как "Отчаянный Человек". *Исправлена ошибка, когда молния ударяла в объект на ферме. Это приводило к тому, что объект "поп" в текущей карте при нынешней карте не был на ферме. *Супруги будут общаться с тобой при возвращении домой в пятницу ночью. *Деревья больше не могут распространяться с карты в пустоту, в результате чего игра начала становится медленнее с каждым днем. *Незначительные корректировки и исправления ошибок. Обновление 1.1 03 октября 2016 Изменения: ' * Шейн и Эмили теперь доступны для замужества. У каждого из них теперь есть новые события, музыка и многое другое! * Супруги теперь имеют уникальную открытую зону и поведение на ферме. * Теперь, при создании нового персонажа, вы можете выбрать одну из пяти карт вышей новой фермы, каждая из которых нацелена на определенный навык. ** Стандартная ферма - обычная ферма из версии 1.0.х. ** Речная ферма - много воды, хороша для рыбалки. ** Лесная ферма - возможности фуражировки и новая разновидность сорняков из которых будут всегда выпадать смешанные семена. ** Ферма на холме - есть небольшое месторождение полезных ископаемых, в том числе и жеодоносная жила. ** Дикая ферма - Ночью появляются монстры. * Постройка "Сарай". Пустая комната может быть украшена, наполнена бочонками,и т.д. * Постройка "Мельница". Может использоваться для перемола пшеницы в муку и свеклы в сахар ночью. * Новый квест, который можно начать после завершения квеста Клуба или ДжоджаМарта. Результатом квеста является новый раздел "Магическое Строительство" который будет доступен в Башне Волшебника. Новый квест срабатывает, когда вы входите в район Железной дороги. * Добавлено несколько локаций связанных с вышеназванным квестом. Строение Избушка Джунимо (из раздела "Магическое Строительство"). Юнимо будут добывать урожай на определонном расстоянии от избушки, и перемешять добытое в избушку для облегчения процесса сбора урожая игроку. * Постройка"Земляной обелиск" (Магическое строение). Постоянный портал в горы. * "Водный обелиск" постройка (Магическое строение). Постоянный портал на пляж. * "Золотые часы" постройка (Магическое строение). Предотвращает рост сорняков на вашем заборе. * Теперь вы можете перемещать здания через меню строительства Робин. * Новое улучшение для дома от Робин, которое добавляет подвал для вашего дома и учит вас делать бочки. В подвале вы можете использовать эти бочки для выдержки сыров и алкоголя, чтобы увеличить их качество. * "Иридиевая звезда" - новый уровень качества предмета, который может быть получен у культур, фруктов, добываемых и собираемых предметов (при должном уровне развития необходимых навыков). Иридиевое качество имеет удвоенные показатели обычного качества. * Жители теперь ценят качество в подарках, но это относится только к тем подаркам которые им "нравятся" или "любят". * Добавляет "кофе", летнее/весенне растение, и кофе бобы как урожай с них. Бобы могут быть использованы в качестве семян, как примером тому подсолнухи. * 5 кофейных зерен могут быть помещены в бочонок, чтобы сделать из них кофе. * Мёд может быть помещён в бочонок для производства медовухи. * Яйца Пустоты могут быть помещены в машину для майонеза, чтобы сделать из них Майонез Пустоты. * 2 новые рыбы: Лосось пустоты и Слаймджек. * Теперь вы можете выбрать цвет вашего сундука с одним из 20 вариантов цветов. * Evil Shrines, Где вы можете делать пожертвования в обмен на темную магию. * Развод. Вы можете подать из маленькой книги в доме мэра. * Теперь вы можете поклеить обои в маленьком коридорчике в вашем модернизированном доме. * Когда вы побеждаете Journey Of The Prairie King, вы можете начать с более сложного режима, сохраняя свои апгрейды и монеты. * 2 новые "Потерянные книги". * Кробус теперь продает Посох возврата - инструмент, который может телепортировать вас на вашу ферму. * Даря подарок на чей-то день рождение не заставит вашего суженого/ю ревновать. * Пьер теперь продает каталог - вещь, которая дает бесконечный и бесплатный доступ ко всем видам обоев и полов. * Робин теперь продает каталог мебели - вещь, которая дает бесконечный и бесплатный доступ ко всем покупным предметам мебели. * Если вы нашли Меч Галактики, то вы сможете купить новый у Марлона. * Также вы сможете купить Кинжал Галактики и Galaxy Hammer. * SШарики слизи имеют шанс бросить окаменелый слайм. * Добавлен графический параметр для отображения «более резких» цифр номера стака. * Вы можете снова посадить фруктовые деревья вокруг краев интерьера в теплице. *Изменение баланса: ** Все животные "продукты" подняты в цене на 25% ** Профессия Rancher теперь увеличивает ценность продуктов животного происхождения на 20%, по сравнению с 10% ** Профессия ремесленника теперь увеличивает стоимость ремесленных изделий на 40%, по сравнению с 50% ** Профессия кузнеца увеличивает стоимость слитков метала в цене на 50%, поднимает с 25% ** Цена Черника сейчас 50g, вместо 80g ** Цена Карамболы изменена на вместо . ** Цена Cranberry сейчас 75g, вместо 130g ** Цена Ancient Fruit сейчас 550g, вместо 750g ** Цена Семян клюквы изменена на вместо (но цена покупки их в магазинах осталась прежней). ** Заборы занимают в два раза больше времени. ** Подсолнухи могут быть выращены летом и осенью. 'Исправление ошибок * Дикие сливы теперь отмечены как фрукт. * Храм Дедушки теперь должен всегда правильно награждать за 4 свечи. * Исправлена проблема, когда сбор предмета с профессией «ботаник» потерпел неудачу, если инвентарь был заполнен, хотя элемент золота был представлен в инвентаре. * Кольцо чар слизней теперь должно защищать и от гигантских слизней. * Теперь вы не можете кликать на пни. * Исправлены проблемы с графикой Склада Джоджа в зимнюю пору. * «Проверить действие» - теперь должны появиться ключи, чтобы прикрепить приманку к стержню. * Дождливый эмбиэнт больше не должен играть в оазисе не под каким предлогом. * Теперь ваш ребенок должен быть правильно рожден, даже если вы выйдете в шахты накануне рождения. * Помолвка во время праздника Лунных Медуз больше не вызывает вылет игры. * Меч Галактики теперь должен быть поистине незаметным. * Сено больше не будет перемещено в хранилище, потому что у вас нет силосной башни. * Вы больше не можете сажать фруктовые деревья вне фермы. * Пища на атаку теперь дает правильный эффект на атаку. * Глину больше нельзя найти над ранее обнаруженным глиняным пятном. * Голубые цветы джаза в холодильнике теперь правильно потребляются в рецептах приготовления. * Фрукты, которые выпадают, когда вы рубите дерево, теперь правильно складывается с фруктами, который падает, когда вы встряхиваете дерево. * Хранилища червей больше не продолжают производить червей каждые 10 минут после полуночи. * Фонарь из тыквы правильно светился. * Факелы и другие источники света теперь будут светить даже при загрузке/сохранении. * Теперь вы увидите финальную сцену Joja, если вы переключитесь на Joja после начала работы с центром сообщества. * Исправлено странное поведение когда вы поднимаете некоторые предметы с полным инвентарем. * Отсутсвие силосной башни теперь не заставит ваше сено исчезать после того как вы положите его в хранилище. * Когда Бомба помещается, а затем игрок покидает область, полученный мусор больше не будет ошибочно появляться в новой области. * Полив желоба в узле слизи теперь не будет влиять на желоба в других слизняках. * Использование тотема дождя, а затем быстрый вход в ваш дом больше не заставляет вас застрять в стене. * Каменный пол выглядит корректно в любой конфигурации. * Несколько небольших ошибок. * Исправление опечаток. Помимо новых карт фермы, весь новый контент от версии 1.1 будет доступен в вашем существующем файле сохранения. Создание нового персонажа необходимо только в том случае, если вы хотите играть на одной из новых карт фермы. :Примечание. Новые балансировочные изменения корректируют значения нескольких посевных культур, которые были намного более ценными, чем все остальные с огромным запасом. Я не хочу, чтобы Долина Stardew заставила игроков чувствовать себя «вынужденными» в один конкретный способ зарабатывания денег. Я думаю, что гораздо приятнее чувствовать, что есть много разных вариантов успеха. Тем не менее, я понимаю, что выращивание черники и приготовление древних фруктовых вин является частью культуры Stardew, поэтому я убедился, что они все еще очень выгодные варианты. Но эти изменения должны помочь игрокам почувствовать, что у них есть еще несколько вариантов. :Я надеюсь вы получите удовольствие от нового обновления! :''-Ape'' Обновление 1.07 04 апреля 2016 Изменения: ' * Во время фестивалей у супругов появляются уникальные реплики, их даже больше, чем обычных диалогов. * Ваш супруг теперь стоит рядом с вами во время праздника Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. * Когда вы с кем-то сыграете свадьбу, диалоги родителей/родственников этого персонажа немного изменятся по отношению к вам. * Сэм, Себастиан и Абигейл теперь ходят в салон по пятницам, после того, как вы создадите семью с ними. * Супруги не уходят дождливым днем, кроме случая, когда им нужно на работу. * Фруктовые деревья с течением времени дают плоды лучшего качества. * Для добычи плодов с фруктового дерева его теперь необходимо потрясти, чтобы дерево сбросило плод. * Удары молний теперь имеют уникальный эффект на фруктовых деревьях. * Молния теперь вероятнее ударит в дерево или куст с урожаем, но молниеотводы также имеют высокий шанс на перехват молнии. * Для производства 1 ед. угля Charcoal Kiln теперь требует 10 древесины вместо 20. * Максимально развитые отношение с друзьями теперь не угасают со временем. * Добавлена еще одно поле для цифры в счетчик денег в меню. * Последствия смерти в шахте уменьшены, потеря золота ограничена , количество потери предметов снижено, нельзя потерять кольца или Меч Галактики. * Кнопки клавиатуры, назначенные вами для передвижения, теперь также используются и в Journey Of The Prairie King. * Теперь вы можете отыскать бонусы и монеты, которые выпадают на краю карты в Journey Of The Prairie King. * Последние два сердца для кандидатов в женихи и невесты теперь затемнены до тех пор, пока вы не подарите им букет; * Вилли теперь любит большинство рыбных блюд. * Гильдия искателей приключений теперь продает награды убийства монстров после того, как вы разблокируете их (при этом вы продолжаете получать бесплатные награды). * Добавлены настройки курсора мыши. 'Исправления ошибок: * Инструменты, оставленные в сундуках внутри построек не будут считать «потерянными»; * Мак теперь корректно тратится на Маффин с маком; * Больше невозможно некорректное «использование» наживки-ловушки (при клике она исчезала со странным звуком); * Профессия «агрокультурист» больше не добавляет 25%-ого ускорения роста без СкороРоста (удобрения). Ускорения должны правильно применяться к долго растущим растениям; * Изменение цены подсолнечных семян в ДжоджаМарте; * Сундуки больше не должны появляться на Вашей кровати после улучшения дома; * Расположение и расстановка предметов при использовании геймпада улучшены, также возможен показ клетки, на которую «смотрит» игрок; * Снежный батат больше не должен появляться в пустыне; * Морской огурец должен правильно отображаться в коллекции в меню «Коллекции»; * Животные больше не должны застревать в заборах сразу справа от выхода из амбара; * Различные мелкие исправления ошибок; * Небольшие изменения/исправления в диалогах; Обновление 1.06 20 марта 2016 Начиная с версии 1.06 проводятся первые изменения для улучшения процесса брака в Stardew Valley! В данный момент каждый из супругов имеет уникальные диалоги и может покидать дом, по крайней мере, один раз в неделю для прогулки по городу. В общем, теперь они сохраняют больше уникальных для каждого из них качеств "личности" после вступления в брак. Изменения: ' * Добавлены уникальные диалоги для всех супругов. * Супруги не выходят из дома по понедельникам. * Стоимость большинства продуктов животного происхождения увеличилось. * Остролист больше не ядовит. * События больше не должны пропадать. * Недочеты, грамматические и графические ошибки подправлены. 'Примечание: цены продуктов животного происхождения и съедобность падуба вступают в силу только на предметы, созданные после обновления. Элементы, которые уже существовали до обновления все еще будут иметь старые цены / съедобность. Будет больше улучшений брака. Редактирование: загружен еще один патч, который должен решить проблему, в которой супруги дурачились, а также бушевали на ферме. Обновление 1.051b 17 марта 2016 Изменения: * Исправлена проблема с исчезновением элемента. (предметы все еще могут быть уничтожены сельскохозяйственным мусором) * В улье теперь требуется кленовый сироп для изготовления. * Тортилья теперь стоит вместо . * Раковина наутилса (артефакт) переименована в Окаменелый наутилус. Обновление 1.051 12 марта 2016 Изменения: * Исправлена проблема с непонятным прямоугольником. * Полы теперь могут быть удалены от бомбы. * Вы можете нажать кнопку «меню» (Esc) или «E» по умолчанию, чтобы закрыть диалоги «да / нет» * Если никакая другая функция не сопоставлена с ней, клавиша «Y» выберет «да» в диалоговом окне «Да / Нет» * Вы можете использовать триггерные кнопки на геймпаде для навигации по меню Community Center. * Мелкие исправления. * Больше секретов. Обновление 1.05 09 марта 2016 Изменения: * Читайте, если вы добрались до 3-го года: "У дедушки был изменён характер... Он чувствует, что он был слишком суровым в своих суждениях. Он больше не упоминает «большие почести», и его диалог намного мягче. Если он уже посетил вас, проверьте его святыню на новую возможность... * Восстановлено "Потерянное" событие Шейна. * Сезонное изменение убивает урожай. * Увеличение возможностей для иридиевой руды . * Добавлена функция увеличения / уменьшения масштаба на вкладке параметров. * Добавлены ползунки громкости для окружающих звуков и звуков шагов. * Добавлен слайдер прозрачности снега. * Добавлена опция отключения эффектов вспышки. * Добавлена опция качества освещения. * Добавлен квест (Проблема с крысами), чтобы было ясно, что вам нужно исследовать Клуб . Исправление ошибок: * График Лии исправлен. * Супруги, у которых есть рабочие места, больше не будут застревать в автобусной зоне. * Модернизация дома с обработанным полом больше не должна приводить к беспорядку. * Восстановлено более совершенное поведение конечных точек NPC. * «Секретные» NPC больше не должны появляться в календаре, пока вы их не встретите. * Эскарго, Рыбная похлёбка и т. д. теперь должны должным образом давать бонус к рыбалке. * Вы больше не можете застревать. * Исправлена проблема с невидимыми деревьями, предотвращающими взаимодействие с плитами. * Мертвые цветы больше не влияют на качество мёда. * Теперь вы можете танцевать со своим супругом в цветочном танце. * Теперь игра должна корректно приостанавливаться при активном наложении пара. * Исправлена проблема, когда неактивное окно все еще реагировало на ввод. * Исправлены цены на удобрения в магазине Пьера . * Теперь вы можете нажать клавиши быстрого доступа на панели инструментов (1,2,3 и т.п. по умолчанию), чтобы изменить активный слот. * Железные узлы больше не могут быть удалены, уничтожены. * Собака больше не должна сидеть на сундуках ... * Супруги менее склонны убегать в темную пропасть. * Именование вашего ребенка больше не будет вызывать проблемы. * Исправлена проблема, когда рецепты иногда потребляли больше ингредиентов, чем нужно. * Исправлены сбои в некоторых роликах, когда были выбраны определенные параметры диалога. * Большое количество мелких правок и исправлений. Обновление 1.04 01 марта 2016 Изменения: ' * Добавлена кнопка случайного создания персонажа. * Робин теперь продает рецепты изготовления для «Деревянного пола», «Каменного покрытия» и «Дорожки из крупных камней». * Добавлен секретный новый способ изменения редкого элемента. * Увеличение темпов роста травы. * Увеличение возможности выращивания корма, и уменьшение вероятности того, что он появится за деревьями. * Снижение стоимости меда от до * Повышенные цены на рудник. * Меню инвентаря теперь указывает, какой слот является «активным слотом». * Сделал взгляд ошеломляющим. 'Исправление ошибок: * Исправлена проблема с размахивающим мечом во время верховой езды. * Исправлено странное поведение при освещении фонарей. * Исправлена проблема, когда Каменный забор не разбрасывал мусор. * Супруга больше не должна застревать на пути в город. * Дикие семена теперь производят надлежащую продукцию, когда должны теперь работать должным образом. * Все чучела теперь сообщают о своей воронской деятельности. * Деревья больше не растут. * Магазин Вилли больше не считается водой. * Больше не должно появляться в пруду или зданиях. * Если объект находится прямо под вами, чтобы вы не двигались, щелкните его правой кнопкой мыши, чтобы удалить его. * Профессии рыбак и собиратель теперь должны работать должным образом. * Враги теперь правильно уничтожаются бомбой * Исправлена непоследовательность прически для купания. * Исправлены проблемы с дублированием и укладкой элементов. * Маффин с маком теперь выглядит как маффин. * Квестовые предметы больше не должны пропадать из инвентаря, если вы умрёте.. * Вы больше не можете отдавать квестовые предметы не тому человеку. * Квест Skull Cave больше не может быть завершен до получения фактической записи в журнале. Обновление 1.03 28 февраля 2016 Изменения: * Меню приготовления теперь ищет предметы в вашем холодильнике, а также ваш инвентарь. * Диапазон пугала сокращается до 8 радиусов плитки. * Скорость движения очень небольшая. * Цена майонеза и других продуктов животноводства теперь увеличивается по профессии. * Как только вы подружитесь с кем-то 2 сердцами, их комната будет разблокирована, даже если, в будущем, будет меньше 2-х сердец. Исправление ошибок: * Диагональная скорость теперь правильная. * Исправлена проблема с дублированием предметов в шахтах. * Лестницы больше не должны появляться под игроком, фиксируя их на месте. * Исправлены проблемы с меню клуба . Теперь вы можете выбросить элементы и удалить их («удалить») в меню клуба . * Исправлен эффект использования элемента. * Теперь вы можете оставлять предметы в узелках общественного центра. * Если вы уничтожаете конюшню, вы можете ее перестроить. * Спа не будет восстанавливать энергию, пока игра приостановлена (например, наложение пара). * Исправлены проблемы с игрой в лодке в Долине Фэрфилд. * Различные исправления стабильности. Обновление 1.02 27 февраля 2016 Изменения: * Если вы никогда не получили своего питомца, у вас будет еще одна возможность. * Игра теперь корректно сохраняется на ночных рейсах. * Исправлена проблема, когда заполнение комнаты в определенных местах, заставляет вашего персонажа застревать. * Персонаж должен теперь правильно ходить в ролике после питья кофе. * Удален эксплойт дублирования элементов. * Кормовые предметы больше не должны появляться в лесу над пляжем. * Исправлены проблемы с крабовой ловушкой (снова). * Исправлена ошибка взлома. * Расслабление в спа-центре при открытом инвентаре больше не восстанавливает энергию. * Убрали доппельгангера Лии. * Осколки больше не должны появляться на пути между фермой и лесом. * Исправлена проблема исчезновения ключа. * Исправлено несколько незначительных проблем с графикой и опечатки диалога. * Другие незначительные проблемы (спойлеры). * Обновляемые инструменты больше не ошибочно считаются «отсутствующими». * Исправлена ошибка дублирования глины. * Катсцена с животными больше не будет ссылаться на «кошку» как на «собаку». * 10-дневное событие Лии зафиксировано. * Рецепт "Перечные бомбочки" теперь требует сыра. Обновление 1.01 26 февраля 2016 Изменения: * Исправлен случайный сбой при сходе после получения вашего питомца. * Объем звука теперь правильно применяется при загрузке. * «Ошибка элемента» больше не должна появляться для продажи в салуне . * Теперь ключ «Z» привязан. * Больше нет возможности выйти из меню клуба, когда элемент выбран курсором (который использовался для удаления этого элемента). * Поиск вашего первого артефакта с геода больше не уничтожает оставшиеся удерживаемые геоды. * Зрелые дикие культуры больше не исчезают в день загрузки. * Крабовые ловушки теперь можно размещать и удалять без проблем. * Исправлен сбой при осмотре сундуков в шахтах . * Вы больше не можете класть сундуки в шахтах . * Семена деревьев больше не отображают сообщение «Неправильный сезон». * Исправлены некоторые проблемы с картой Релиз 1.00 26 февраля 2016 Категория:Разработка